vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Glitch
Like most digital programs, games in the Viva Piñata series are subject to glitches. Usually, these glitches negatively affect the game experience, but some may be beneficial to the player. Viva Piñata Annoying Mousemallow and Syrupent Glitch If a Mousemallow and a Syrupent are fighting, hitting the Mousemallow with the shovel at the right time will result in the Mousemallow being frozen in time. Newtgat Breakout Glitch When there are thirty Newtgats in one area surrounded by walls, they will get stuck in the walls and escape. Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise Typographic and Grammatical Moojoo Home Description has Unnecessary Apostrophe has a grammar error in its journal entry.]] The Moojoo Home has a grammar error in its journal entry. In the sentence "Moojoo's are allergic to gingerbread, so the property is surprisingly hard wearing," it seems to refer to all Moojoos, not a specific possession of one Moojoo, so it should not have an apostrophe symbol. Cosmetic Character Displacement hovering above a pond near the edge of the garden.]] When a character walks to the edge of a fully-sized garden that has a pond at the edge of the garden, the character can be displaced and appear to float in mid-air. Sour Piñatas in Mini-Games There exists a glitch in which the player may use Sour Piñatas in the mini-games P-Factor and Great Piñata Paperchase. To do this, one must first tame a Sour Piñata. Then, when the Sour Piñata is in its cocoon, the player can hover over it and access the menu. From here, trying to access the mini-games will result in the player being able to use the current Sour in either mini-game. Unused Appearance Movies The player is able to use Piñata Vision in order to unlock many things in the game, including the short animations that play when a Piñata is unlocked for the first time. Scanning the code for the Parmadillo and Jeli appearance movies will result in unused and unseen animations that can't be accessed through normal gameplay. In speculation, Parmadillo could have been planned to be a Piñata that has to be attracted (just like in Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise), but was changed to an evolution-only Piñata. There are even snippets of the unused Parmadillo animation in Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise. Jeli also had a very different set of requirements in the DS games, which may be why this animation is unused. The Jeli animation is also unfinished, as the Jeli glitches through buildings and terrain. Buzzenge Drinking Water From Far Away A Buzzenge can swallow foods from far away magically. But it can also drink pond water from far away which just does not make sense. Object Selector Does Not Scroll Correctly The object selector that appears when pressing the left and right bumper buttons will not scroll the icons correctly if the right button is pressed repeatedly and rapidly to scroll through the items on the list rapidly, as it scrolls from the object that was first selected when the player started scrolling through the list. When it stops scrolling the correct icons will appear on the list. Sign on Smelba Home has a Stretched Pink Line When viewed from far away or in the Journal, the Smelba Home has a graphical rendering error which causes a pink line protruding across the back of the green sign on the top of the house to appear, presumably due to a mip-mapping error. Annoying Store Music Stops While Still in the Store The background music in any store will fade out when the player exit out of the store but cancels out of the action and stays in the store. The music stops playing as long as the player stays in the store, and when the store is reentered the store music starts playing again. Beneficial Disappearing Ruffian Occasionally, hitting a Ruffian twice will result in it disappearing. However, it will respawn and isn't removed from the game completely. Stuck Professor Pester Making a strong fence wall around the area in which Professor Pester enters the garden will permanently stop Professor Pester from ever entering the garden again. Even selling or destroying the fence will result in Professor Pester stuck in an idle stance. Duplication Firstly, pack your crate with piñatas/items/coins. Secondly, go to send crate. As soon as you send it to yourself, spam until the crate menu comes up. Go to name crate. You don't have to name it. Now, press enter. You should now not be able to interact with the crate. Rejoin the garden. Unpack your crate. Next, go to the Post Office. You should find a replica of your crate. Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise Beneficial Hitting Whirlm with Shovel Causes it To Split into Two Baby Whirlms When hitting an adult Whirlm with the Shovel tool and damaging it, it may split into two baby resident Whirlms instead of becoming sick. This may be based off the rumor if you cut a worm in half it will live on as 2 smaller worms. Category:Gameplay